In the formation of small electrical products, such as motor protectors, thermostats, and the like the industry has used silver contacts for many years to aid in obtaining good electrical properties in the products and to provide desirable, accurate control actions. These silver contacts become oxidized in use and they usually also have been microscopically corroded in the welding or riveting fabrication of the control. Such corrosion is objectionable.
Typical patent showing thermostats, such as the types to which the present invention relates are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,934; 3,141,322 and 2,586,309. In such articles the contacts are secured in place by conventional weld techniques.